


Another One Bites The Dust

by hmmyeahokay



Category: Kolchak: The Night Stalker
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2012, Gen, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmmyeahokay/pseuds/hmmyeahokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl Kolchak, Hunter Of The Paranormal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another One Bites The Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetpackMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/gifts).



**music/artist:** Another One Bites The Dust (edited) -- Queen

**length/size/format:** 1:52 / 21 MB avi (xvid) / 41 MB mp4 (h264)

**note:** Change extension from .xv1d to .avi or .hv1d to .mp4 after downloading.   
**note:** download password (for DS, FF,  & MF): **c@rl**

**download (avi):**   
[divshare](http://www.divshare.com/download/23614066-620) | [filefactory](http://www.filefactory.com/file/1icam9du73nd/n/13002_xv1d) | [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?o7cx3ecco2k85c9) | [sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/hnvhqu)

**download (mp4):**   
[divshare](http://www.divshare.com/download/23614057-3b5) | [filefactory](http://www.filefactory.com/file/cwv23j7qxi3/n/13002_hv1d) | [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?uka5lx5kzplac2h) | [sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/1sbxsy)


End file.
